Ron und Mine in Love
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Ron gesteht Hermine seine Liebe und verschwindet ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, da er Angst vor einer Abfuhr hat. Eines Tages kommt Hermine in den Fuchsbau und zeigt Ron wie sehr sie ihn liebt...


**Pairing: Ron W./ Hermione G. **

**Rated: M **

**Status: Complet**

**Genre: Romanze**

**Ron und Mine in Love: **

Ron saß zusammen mit Ginny und Harry im Fuchsbau und sah sich alte Bilder aus ihrer Schulzeit an. Vor wenigen Wochen hatten sie ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und verbrachten nun ihre Ferien zusammen. Nur Hermine war nicht bei ihnen. Am letzten Schultag hatte Ron ihr gestanden, das er sie liebt und war dann sofort gegangen. Seitdem er wieder zu hause war, waren einige Briefe von ihr gekommen, doch Ron hatte sie ohne zu öffnen ins Feuer geschmissen.

„Ron?" fragte Ginny laut und stupste ihn mit ihrem Fuß an.

„Hm?!" kam es von ihm.

„Ich und Harry gehen schlafen" sagte sie. Ron nickte und betrachtete weiter die Fotos. Er war gerade bei einem Bild angekommen, das ihn und Hermine zeigte. Eng umschlungen und lachend.

„Bleib nicht wieder so lange auf wie gestern" fügte sie besorgt hinzu.

„Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen" entgegnete Ron. Ginny sah Harry fragend an, doch dieser drückte ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Wange und schob sie Richtung Treppe.

„Kumpel" sagte er und ließ sich neben Ron auf das Sofa fallen.

„Les doch wenigstens mal die Briefe, bevor du sie wegwirst. Vielleicht liebt sie dich auch" erklärte Harry.

„Bestimmt nicht. Sicher sind das nur Abfuhren. Was will sie mit so nem Trottel wie mir?!" entgegnete Ron. Harry seufzte und stand auf.

„Ich geh schlafen und du solltest das auch machen. Ich weiß das du erst um 6 Uhr morgens ins Bett bist" sagte er. Ron winkte ab und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Die Uhr schlug 1 Uhr und alle waren am schlafen. Wie jede Nacht überlegte Ron was er machen könnte, um sich abzulenken. Er wurde durch ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und verwundert sah er sich um. Erneut klopfte es und er erkannte, dass es von der Tür aus kam. Verwirrt ging er zu der Küchentür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Im kam ein Geruch von frischem Regen entgegen und vor ihm stand eine durchnässte Hermine.

„Mine?" fragte er überrascht.

„Hi Ron" entgegnete sie.

„Komm rein. Es regnet doch wie in strömen" sagte er und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie hereinzulassen.

„Was machst du hier? Es ist ein Uhr Nachts" fragte er.

„Warum hast du mir nicht geantwortet?" entgegnete sie.

„Ich... Ich musste deine Briefe nicht lesen, um zu wissen das du mir eine Abfuhr erteilst" antwortete er.

„Ich habe dir nie eine Abfuhr gegeben. Ich hatte solche Angst das dir etwas passiert ist, weil du nie geschrieben hast" sagte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er drückte sie zaghaft an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch" schluchzte sie leise. Ron hörte mit einem Ruck auf seine Hand zu bewegen und schnappte mit dem Mund nach Luft, wie ein Fisch. Hermine griff mit ihrer Hand nach seiner und strich zaghaft über seinen Handrücken.

„Mine" murmelte er, als er wieder bei sich war und drückte sie fest an sich, sodass seine Klamotten schnell durchnässt wurden.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte er besorgt und drückte sie etwas von sich.

„Und wie" antwortete sie und zitterte auch schon ein wenig.

„Komm. Gehen wir dir irgendetwas warmes zum Anziehen suchen" schlug Ron vor. Hermine nickte dankbar und folgte Ron rauf in sein Zimmer. Er kramte in seinem Schrank und zog dann eine Kapuzenjacke und eine Jogginghose heraus, welche ihm schon lange nicht mehr passten.

„Das könnte dir passen" sagte er nachdenklich.

„Dankeschön" entgegnete sie,

„Ich geh wieder runter ins Wohnzimmer. Kannst ja runter kommen wenn du fertig bist" sagte er und ließ sie alleine.

Hermine sah sich interessiert in seinem Zimmer um. Schon ein paar mal war sie hier oben gewesen, jedoch nur für Kurze Zeit. Auf Rons Nachttisch standen ein paar Magische Fotos. Auf einem waren Harry, Ginny, Ron und sie zu sehen und auf einem anderen waren nur Ron und sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte sie lächelnd und strich mit ihren Fingern über den Bilderrahmen. Als sie sich endlich losreißen konnte, zog sie ihre nassen Sachen aus und zog die Klamotten von Ron an, die ihr wirklich gut passten. Nach einem letzten Blick in Rons großen Spiegel, (A/N: Ha wer ist da denn eitel?) ging sie wieder runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron auf dem Sofa saß und wieder Bilder anschaute. Leise schlich sie sich hinter ihn, stützte ihre Arme auf der Sofalehne ab und sah ebenfalls in das Album.

„Das Bild hab ich mir daheim über mein Bett gehängt" flüsterte sie leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

„Da war endlich alles vorbei" entgegnete Ron und lächelte leicht.

„Ja" sagte Hermine und ging um das Sofa herum, um sich neben Ron zu setzten.

„Und wärmer?" fragte er und legte das Fotoalbum weg.

„Ja viel wärmer. Dankeschön" antwortete sie.

„Die Sachen passen dir aber nicht mehr oder?" fragte sie schmunzelnd.

„Nein. Schon lange nicht mehr" antwortete Ron.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert" sagte Hermine. Sie kuschelte sich in die Jacke und setzte sich ihm Schneidersitz hin.

„Wie bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen?" fragte Ron nach einer Weile, in der sich die beiden nur angesehen hatten.

„Mit meinem Auto. Hab in den letzten Ferien mein Führerschein gemacht. Aber wegen dem Wetter und weil ihr hier ja nicht wirklich einen festen Boden habt, ist mein Auto ein halben Kilometer von hier stecken geblieben und ich bin den Rest gelaufen" erklärte sie.

„Oh okay" entgegnete Ron.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht" flüsterte sie leise und wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ron schluckte und wischte sie dann sanft mit seinem Daumen weg.

„Bitte. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich hatte doch nur Angst das..." begann Ron, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Psst" sagte Hermine und legte einen Finger auf Rons Mund. Ron lächelte etwas und küsste ihren Finger kurz. Sie grinste ihn an und zog nach einer Weile ihren Finger weg.

„Hm" machte Ron beleidigt und rutschte etwas näher zu ihr, sodass sich ihre Knie berührten.

„Nicht Schmollen" sagte Hermine belustigt und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Nicht? Dann gib mir ein Grund zum aufhören" entgegnete er.

„Dann komm her" flüsterte sie verführerisch und grinste schief.

„Huh Miss Granger" lachte er. Langsam verringerte er den Abstand ihrer Gesichter und stupste mit seiner Nase, die von Hermine an. Diese lächelte und schloss ihre Augen, als sie Rons Atem spüren konnte. Sekunden später spürte sie Rons weiche Lippen auf ihren und seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss hinein. Dieses Gefühl, endlich so mit ihm vereint zu sein war unbeschreiblich und sie wollte mehr- viel mehr davon und von ihm. Mit ihrem Oberkörper lehnte sie sich gegen Ron und drückte ihn so langsam nach unten. Ron ließ sich nur zu gerne auf das Sofa fallen und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, setzte sich Hermine auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Beine winkelte sie an und drückte sie fest an Rons Seiten. Als Hermine Rons Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte, öffnete sie sofort ihren Mund und nahm sie begeistert auf. Die beiden legten soviel Liebe und Leidenschaft wie sie konnten in den Kuss hinein.

Erst nach unendlich langen Minuten lösten sie sich aus Luftmangel voneinander und Hermine viel auf Ron, weil sie ihr Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnte.

„Tschuldigung" murmelte sie lachend und auch Ron hatte angefangen zu grinsen.

„Kein Problem" entgegnete er. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, während die andere durch ihre Haare wühlte. Hermine setzte sich wieder etwas auf und fing an Rons Kopf und seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Währenddessen schob sie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt und streichelte über seinen Bauch, was ihm einen Seufzer entlockte.

„Mine" murmelte er und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Sie grinste und fing an, an Rons Hals zu saugen. Nur kurze Zeit später hob sie ihren Kopf an und betrachtete stolz den dunkelroten Fleck auf seiner hellen Haut.

„Jetzt vergisst du mich hoffentlich nicht" sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa??" fragte er verwirrt, doch Hermine nickte nur. Ron grinste und setzte sich auf, Hermine immer noch auf seinem Schoß sitzend.

„Du Luder" sagte er grinsend und senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals.

„Was machst du?" fragte sie leicht panisch.

„Rache meine süße" murmelte er gegen ihren Hals. Nebenher fing er an den Reißverschluss von Hermines Pullover zu öffnen und stellte ziemlich schnell fest, das sie überhaupt nichts drunter hatte. Er wollte gerade einen Kommentar ablassen, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten.

„Ron" flüsterte Hermine erschrocken.

„Das ist sicher Harry. Er macht sich wahrscheinlich wieder Sorgen, weil ich die letzten Nächte fast immer wach geblieben bin" entgegnete Ron. Er stand auf, jedoch legte er seine Hände auf Hermines Hintern, um sie zu tragen und sie schlang auch sofort ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Unter einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, löschte Ron das Licht und ging leise mit Hermine auf dem Arm in den Flur. Dort drückte er sie gegen die Wand und drückte sich fest gegen sie, was Hermine leise aufkeuchen ließ.

„Schhhh" flüsterte Ron leise und ließ von ihr ab. In der Küche hörte man ein rascheln und wenige Minuten später wieder das knarren der Stufen.

„Schon wieder weg" murmelte Ron und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich glaube bei mir sind wir ungestörter" fügte er hinzu und ging zur Treppe und dann langsam Stufe für Stufe hoch, während er Hermine in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

„Wo schläft Harry eigentlich?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Der schläft bei Ginny" antwortete Ron und blieb vor Ginnys Zimmertür stehen. Von drinnen konnte man leises stöhnen und keuchen hören und Ron grinste Hermine vielsagend an.

„Oder mit Ginny" fügte er hinzu.

„Und deine Mum erlaubt das?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein tut sie nicht. Ich versteh auch nicht, wieso die beiden kein Stillezauber über das Zimmer gelegt haben. Harry schleicht sich jede Nacht runter. Du weißt ja. Weasleys können ziemlich stur sein" antwortete Ron.

„Na ja auch egal" murmelte Hermine und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern. Ron grinste schief und trug sie weiter die Treppen nach oben in sein eigenes Zimmer. Im Zimmer angekommen schubste er mit seinem Fuß die Zimmertür zu und setzte Hermine dann auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Dort verfielen die beiden wieder in einen wilden Kuss und Ron zerrte ihr die Jacke von den Schultern. Hermine hatte ihre Beine gespreizt, hackte ihre Hände in Rons Hosentaschen und zog ihn zu sich heran. Nur zu deutlich konnte sie seine Erregung spüren und drückte ihr Becken kurz dagegen. Ron hatte von ihrem Mund abgelassen und musste gegen ihren Hals stöhnen. Dann verteilte er dort kleine Küsse und wanderte weiter runter zu ihrem Brüsten. Gierig fuhr er mit seiner Zunge darüber und hinterließ auf Hermines Haut heiße Spuren. Er kreiste mit seiner Zunge um ihre Knospen herum und nahm sie dann in den Mund. Zaghaft saugte er daran und biss vorsichtig hinein.

„Oh Ron!!" stöhnte sie leise und zog gierig an seinem Shirt, wodurch er sich leider von ihr lösen musste und sie beleidigt knurrte. Ron lächelte sie an und nutzte den Abstand, um Hermine zum erstenmal zu betrachten. Sein Blick wanderte gierig über ihren Oberkörper und mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr er erst ihren Hals entlang und dann weiter nach unten. An ihrer Hose angekommen löste er langsam die Schleife. Hermine folgte Währendessen seinem Beispiel und musterte seine Muskeln. Er hatte zwar nicht viele, aber trotzdem sah sein Bauch sehr durchtrainiert aus. Ron lachte leise, als Hermine über seine Seiten strich und diese funkelte ihn wissend an.

„Nichts da" murmelte er schnell und griff nach ihren Händen. Er schob sie etwas weiter nach hinten auf den Tisch, damit sich Hermine nach hinten beugen musste und sofort nahm er wieder ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen ein.

„Ron weißt du wie unglaublich heiß du bist?" murmelte Hermine und zog ihre Hände weg, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Überrascht löste sich Ron von ihr und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Ach bin ich das?" fragte er und schob seine Hände an ihrem Bauch hinunter. An dem Bund der Hose wanderten seine Hände nach hinten, er schob sie in die Hose und umfassten ihren Hintern.

„Jaah" flüsterte sie und fing an mit ihren Händen und Füßen seine Hose von ihm zu streifen, bis sie auf dem Boden landete.

„Na ja. Bei so einer Frau wie dir, fällt einem das auch nicht schwer" sagte Ron grinsend.

„Wirklich?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja Wirklich" antwortete Ron und beugte sich vor, um sie Leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Nebenbei zog Ron seine Hände zurück, jedoch zog er auf dem Rückweg ihre Hose ganz nach unten und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Als Hermine merkte, das sie nun nackt war, löste sie sich aus dem Kuss und sah Ron unsicher an.

„Ich muss dir was sagen" nuschelte sie leise. Ron sah sie verwundert an, legte dann aber eine Hand auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie dort.

„Was hast du?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich hab noch nie... du weißt schon..." antwortete sie.

„Du hattest noch nie Sex?" fragte er überrascht.

Hermine nickte nur und nestelte gedankenverloren an dem Bund von Rons Boxershorts herum.

„Ich... Oh süße das wusste ich nicht... sonst hätte ich doch gar nicht erst... und vor allem nicht..." stammelte er.

„Ron. Ich möchte mit dir schlafen" entgegnete Hermine wieder sicherer.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" fragte er. Hermine nickte und küsste ihn sanft. Dann als sie sich von ihm löste, blieb sie ganz nah an seinem Gesicht und schloss ihre Augen.

„Ich möchte dich spüren. Ich will dich" flüsterte sie leise. Nur Sekunden später spürte sie wieder seine wundervollen Lippen auf ihren und gleichzeitig hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Dor legte er sie vorsichtig hin und beugte sich über sie.

„Ich verspreche ich werde vorsichtig sein" sagte er liebevoll und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Hast du schon mal?" fragte Hermine neugierig und Ron nickte nur.

„Mit Lavender?" fragte sie erneut, doch diesmal schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sondern?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Du möchtest das echt wissen?" entgegnete Ron verwirrt. Hermine nickte und fing langsam an, seine Shorts nach unten zu ziehen.

„Mit Parvati" antwortete er und seufzte leise, als er den kalten Wind auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Wann denn?" fragte Hermine.

„Mine. Glaubst du wirklich, das dieses Thema jetzt hierher gehört?" entgegnete Ron.

„Ich finde schon" antwortete Hermine eindringlich.

„Okay. Nach der Kräuterkundeprüfung sind wir gemeinsam etwas spazieren gegangen und irgendwie ist es dann dazu gekommen. Ich hab dabei aber nichts gefühlt" erklärte er.

„Okay" entgegnete Hermine misstrauisch. Ron lächelte sie sanft an und küsste sie leicht. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und fing an alle möglichen Stellen ihres Gesicht zu küssen. Durch diese Berührrungen bekam Hermine überhaupt nicht mit, wie Ron sich zwischen ihre Beine kniete und seine Erregung ein wenig in sie schob und dann immer weiter. Erst als sie ein schmerzhaftes Stechen spürte, biss sie sich auf die Lippen und krallte sich mit ihren Händen im Bettlacken fest.

„Ganz ruhig Schatz" murmelte Ron und wartete einen Moment. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihn mit einem Verlangen ansah, zog er sich wieder etwas zurück und stieß langsam wieder in sie. Daraufhin schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und entspannte sich merklich, was Ron vieles erleichterte. Mit jedem Stoß wurde er etwas mutiger und als er von Hermine leises stöhnen empfing, erhöhte er das Tempo noch einmal.

„Sie mich an" flüsterte Ron bittend und legte seine Hände in ihre. Hermine verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und kam seinem Wunsch nach. Als sich ihr das Bild von Ron bot, welcher ihr gerade das schönste erste mal bescherte, was man sich nur wünschen konnte, musste sie lächeln und Ron erwiderte dies sofort. Kurze Zeit später merkte Hermine, das sie es nicht mehr lange aushielt und stöhnte immer lauter. Als Ron merkte, wie sich alles um seine Erektion zusammenzog, konnte auch er nicht mehr an sich halten und ergoss sich mit einem lauten stöhnen in ihr. Eine Weile verharrten die beiden noch so, bevor Ron sich aus ihr zog und neben sie legte.

„Ich liebe dich Schatz" sagte Hermine glücklich.

„Ich dich auch mein Engel. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt" erwiderte Ron nicht minder zufrieden und die beiden schliefen aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Ende


End file.
